The objective of this study is to determine the effects of hormone replacement therapy given in menopause on cardiac function and blood volume in women without documented coronary artery disease. We propose to use echocardiography and quantitative assessment of blood volume to determine how hormone replacement therapy affects specific parameters of the cardiovascular system in healthy postmenopausal women. In addition, we will assess changes in unique serum markers for coagulation and inflammation.